


Bellamy Blake the Rebel King of Tributes

by Remy_Raven_Reyes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 and Hunger Games Cross over, Bellarke, Multi, will have all 1oo characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Raven_Reyes/pseuds/Remy_Raven_Reyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger games and 100 crossover. Bellamy Blake volunteers himself as tribute to save his sister Octavia. While another girl of a privileged family, named Clarke Griffin gets thrown into the games with him in the midst of chaos. Bellarke. All main characters of the 100 will be in the story. But it is mainly about Bellamy and from his point of view most the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reaping

It was reaping day in district 12. Bellamy was helping Octavia with her reaping clothes.

"You excited Bell? This is your last year in the reaping." Octavia asked looking at her brother.

"Well, it's a bit of a relief. But with all the times my name is in there it's going to be hard not to get drawn." He replies as he brushes her hair.

"Well that's your fault, I told you not to get those rations" she retorts. "Or at least let me get some of them."

"Not a chance in hell," he replied kissing her forehead. He smiles at her."I mean what would you do if your name was drawn O?" He teases.

She smiles up at him strongly. "I'd kick all their asses, you know that."

He chuckles, "That's my samurai." He says as they both walk to the town square.

Bellamy stands in with the other boys.

"Ladies first," Effie Trinket hollers as she tries to keep her head up straight. To be honest Bellamy had no idea how she wasn't on the freaking floor. That damn pink hairdo looked like an easy 15 pounds at the least.

Stupid capitol dumb asses he thought to himself as Effie dramatically dragged out choosing the girl.

Bellamy wasn't really paying attention, he never did to be honest. This was all just one big, majorly fucked up game. He hated seeing the panic as his eyes roamed over to the girls, he hated the faces that flashed in his head of those chosen in the years before.

His eyes locked with his sisters, he knew she wasn't scared. They were both certain she'd never be picked. After all he made sure her name was never in there more than once. Or maybe it wasn't so much the fact that they were certain, as it was that both of them refused to think about either of their names being drawn. It was too painful to think of, long ago, they made a promise to each other that every year on the reaping, both of them would not worry, about themselves or each other. It was to painful to worry.

Bellamy sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but worry, his name was in there so many times. He was scared, not for himself, but for Octavia. If he was picked she wouldn't be able to take care of herself without him. She was all he had left, and he promised his mother and her on the day she was born that he would never let anything bad happen to her. A promise he wouldn't be able to keep if his name was drawn.

These thoughts ran through his head every damn year. He knew his promise not to worry, but he couldn't stop himself. Octavia was strong headed, but he knew, he knew she wouldn't survive without him. She couldn't hunt, she couldn't bargain. This horrid world would eat her alive if he wasn't there to shield her, protect her from it all…

Effie finally grabbed a name for the girls. "Octavia Blake"

….Wait…..what?! Bellamy's eyes swing open. He couldn't breathe as he watched the peace keepers grab her. It's like the wind was knocked out of him. This can't be happening, he was always so worried about being drawn, he never stopped to actually think about what would happen if she was.

Octavia swallows hard and starts to go up to the stage, her carefree facade breaking at a fast pace. He can't take it. He had to do something. What? He had no idea, something, hell anything. He couldn't let her be taken. He pushes guys out of his way to get to her. He grabs her arm and kicks a peace keeper till Octavia is released. By then he feels three peacekeepers restrain him. He's kicking and trying to break away from them, but he can't as he watches Octavia continue being escorted up the stairs helplessly.

"Wait! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! Me for her!" he screams. The peace keepers loosen up in shock. Effie Trinket eyes him. He knows. He Knows his request is not how the Ark does things. He knows they need one boy and one girl, he knows but he had to try. He had too. Everyone is silent for a minute and then the screen behind Effie comes on.

The game maker of the hunger games, Marcus Kane appears on the screen. "Bellamy Blake. We accept you as a volunteer. Octavia Blake is to be released immediately. Another female shall be drawn." Kane states as the screen goes black.

Everyone is shocked, Kane has just agreed to something that has never been done before in the whole of Ark history.

The peacekeepers confused, look to Effie for an answer.

"Y-you heard the man, release her! Ladies and gentlemen! We have our male tribute!" She practically squeals in delight. Finally, something interesting was happening in district 12.


	2. May We Meet Again Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Octavia's good bye.

The peace keepers let Octavia go as Bellamy hugs her and goes up on stage. Bellamy goes up with a confident strong face. He had no idea why Kane agreed to his terms. And he doesn't care. All that matters is that he is up here instead of her. As he stands there he can see Octavia shaking, he can see the hurt and fear in her face, and all he can think is. "I will never let anything happen to her. I will come home. If only to protect her. Somehow, some way."

Effie is practically glowing as she redraws the name from the girls. Bellamy hates it, he hates how this lady can be so cheerful about any of this. But he does not say a word.

"Clarke Griffin" Effie says with a huge smile as a blonde girl comes up. Those clothes...A small bright pink dress. She's one of the privileged, Bellamy looks her up and down slightly with his eyes. He recognizes her as the mayors and head doctors daughter. The precious princess of district 12. He chuckles to himself. Her name would have barely been in there, yet here she is, he finds it hilarious and a wide smirk spreads across his face without him realizing. Well at least she'd be absolutely no threat whatsoever.

Effie grabs their arms on both sides of her and raises them. "District 12! I give you your tributes!"

They are hauled off to the town hall. They are greeted by Abby, the doctor of District 12. She wraps Clarke in her arms as Clarke starts to cry and freak out. Wow, she was so strong up on stage just a few minutes ago, Bellamy thought for a moment.

But then Bellamy doesn't care, he pays no mind as he see's Octavia. She runs to him. He can't resist hugging her and then picking her up by her waist like he did when she was little. He remembers he used to lift her in the air and spin and watch as that beautiful face lift up with the most gorgeous smile he ever saw. But this time when he lifts her there is no smile. She just stares at him... with that is that... Anger?

Slap! Definitely anger he thought as his cheek stings from his sisters hand. He sets her down, he should have known she'd be pissed.

"The hell are you thinking Bells!?" she practically screams. "You were so close to being in the clear!"

He just stares at her and gently grabs her hand. "If you want to be mad that is fine O. I am doing this for you! I am going to protect you!" He says in a determined tone.

She sighs, she knows all he's doing is trying to protect her. That's all he's ever done. No matter what it costed him, she hated it. She loved him with all her heart but she hated the way he protected her. Why? Because he was always so busy protecting her, he didn't protect himself. Like when she was 10 and got caught stealing a loaf of bread from the bakery. He had stood up for her against the peace keepers. And he had taken the thirty excruciatingly painful whips on the back for it. No matter what trouble she got into he was always there to pull her out of it. And now he was the one in trouble and there was no way she could get him out.

She flings herself at him in a hug, finally letting her eyes over fill with tears.

"You better come back to me you idiot!" She says with a smile as tears stream down her face.

"Don't worry... I got this", was his reply as he held her.

She laughed a little bit as she pulled away and saw the half confident smile on her brothers face. "I love you big brother."

"May we meet again." He said as he cupped her face.

"May we meet again." she nodded and said back.


	3. The Train Ride, Dinner, and a Rude Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and they meet their mentor Lincoln.

Bellamy and Clarke are on the train on there way to the capitol. They sit across from each other at the table in the dining car. To be honest Bellamy has never seen this much food in one place before. It smells so fucking good. He just starts digging in as Clarke watches him eat 3 times his body weight.

"...any particular reason why you're staring at me princess?" he says with a smirk as he sets down a now meatless turkey leg."

"You eat like a wild boar, you're making me sick." she replies coldly, clearly frowning at the word princess.

"Sorry, not all of us have the luxury of being able, or willing to eat slowly and properly, your highness." He chuckles as he continues gorging himself.

"You're going to wish you had slow down later." she says matter of factly.

"Sure I am," he sneers.

A guy comes in, he's not much older than the two of them. He is covered in animal pelts and looks like a wild man. He ignores the two teens as they stare at him, and miraculously, Bellamy has stopped stuffing his face for the moment. The guy sits down and puts his feet up on the table and drinks from a bottle of brand new whiskey. They're both quiet as they look at the man who silently just pours the liquor down his throat.

"Lincoln, feet off the table! That's mahogany!" Effie screeches as she comes in and sits down.

The man pulls his feet off the table unwillingly.

"So children are you excited?" Effie asks as she grabs a dinner roll.

"About going to the capitol yes, about our imminent death, no." Clarke replies.

Whoa, someone's ballsy thought Bellamy as he continued eating.

"So...who's the scary looking guy over flooding with testosterone." Asks Clarke nonchalantly.

"I'm Bellamy Blake princess, your fellow tribute. We met just a few hours ago. You really are blonde huh?" Bellamy responds with a smirk.

"Ha. Funny." Clarke says with a glare.

"This is Lincoln, the first victor from district 12 in 30 years, and your mentor in the games." Effie explains as she tries to cut through the obvious tension in the room.

"...Isn't he suppose to be...I don't know...more helpful?" Clarke says as she gets up and grabs the bottle of whisky from him. It doesn't stop him or slow him, he just grabs another bottle.

"Ya know, tell us how to survive." Clarke says not giving up as she grabs the new bottle from him. But he grabs a third bottle.

Slam! Clarke slams the first bottle down on the table in front of Lincoln. It shatters as it hits the table, spilling the liquid everywhere. Lincoln finally just looks up at her.

"You want help? You want advice? Don't be stupid enough to piss off someone bigger than you for one. Second, don't start fights you cannot back up. And lastly, but definitely most important, drop the royal bitch attitude, nobody likes a snob, that's not a way to get sponsored." He says as he continues to drink.

Bellamy can't handle it, he burst into laughter. He found that simply hilarious. The look on princess's face was priceless.

Clarke had had enough she just walked off. She could tell the type her fellow tribute was, the macho moron type. And she was so tired of him already she thought about taking the second whiskey bottle and breaking it over his head. That on top of them majorly unhelpful mentor she was just introduced to was enough to make anyone want to leave. So she did, even if she was still hungry. She figured it'd be better to go hungry then end up killing her fellow tribute before they even got in the ring.


	4. Vomiting on Train Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is beyond sick to his stomack

Blegggghhhh.

Bellamy was puking his guts up. He couldn't believe the royal bitch princess was right. He had ended up regretting how fast he hate….How much he ate.

Bllegghhh.

Dammit he needed to stop thinking about it. It was just making the vomit come up faster. He sat on the last car of the train out on the patio, vomiting over the railing. It wasn't exactly helping seeing how fast they were going. But he sure as hell wasn't about to go back in and re deal with that capitol freak and her bloody screaming.

Effie had thoroughly bitched him, and Lincoln out for pissing the princess off. And then on top of that, after she left, Bellamy got yelled at even more by Lincoln for laughing at what he had said about Clarke.

Flash back:

"You may not like her, you may not like anything about her, but she is you're fellow tribute. Being a dick to her isn't going to help you out at all." Lincoln had sternly told him. He couldn't understand what the hell Lincoln meant, it's not like princess was any type of a threat in the games.

Lincoln had sighed, "You are as stupid as you look." Bellamy had just looked at him in more confusion and a bit of anger.

Lincoln put his hand to his own forehead in frustration. "Let me explain this in the simplest way I know how to. Sponsors. Sponsors can mean the difference between life and death in there. And right now she isn't on her way to getting any, but neither are you. You think people are going to sponsor someone who torments his team mate. I told her no one likes a snobby bitch, but no one likes an arrogant...what was the word she used… ah wild boar. Yes wild boar." He said quoting Clarke.

That was just great, Bellamy thought. Even his mentor was bitching about his table etiquette. He was so done with capitol crap already, he couldn't wait to get in the ring.

But Lincoln was right, he knew he'd need sponsors. He sighed in defeat. "What do you suggest?" He asked Lincoln.

"Well, arrogance can be charming if you use it right. I'm guessing a big boy like you also knows how to behave in public," Lincoln said with a smirk. Yep Bellamy was mad he raised his fist.

"You, don't want to do that. Or at least if you want to make it back home, you don't want to do that." Lincoln replied with a knowing smirk. Bellamy dropped his fist as Octavia ran through his head. For her, he would swallow back his pride and listen to Lincoln. He was making it home to her, no matter what.

He sat back and listened to Lincoln coach him. Tell him how to act, smile, and of course eat. Even how to treat princess. Yes, how to deal with that privileged brat. The thing that got him smirking was when Lincoln told him to continue calling her princess, he said the tension it built between them was adorable, said the capitol people would eat that crap up. Bellamy didn't find anything about it adorable. But he was happy he got to piss her off more. It was seriously the only fun part he could think of about any of this.

Back to present

Blegggghhhh.

"Alright I think I'm close to done. I think I ate that turkey somewhere near the beginning," Bellamy thinks to himself.

"I fucking told you, you'd regret eating like that dumb ass." Clarke says behind him. Dammit, think of the freaking devil and the devil shall appear.

"Yeh, yeh, princess I know." He replies head still over the railing looking down. He was far too tired to argue with her. He had never vomited this much in his life. It was exhausting and painful.

He feels a hand gently push his hair back off his face and feel his forehead. He jumps a little at the suddenness of it, the unexpectedness of it. He looks up at her.

Clarke can see the alert and alarm in his eyes as his head snaps up to look at her.

"I worked with my mom in the hospital back in our district," she said as if that was an explanation as to what she was doing. Bellamy just looked at her.

She was in wet pajamas and her hair was soaked, she had just gotten out of a shower. What the hell was she doing out here to begin with. He thought as he stared at her hair.

She looked up at the sky and back at him. "Star gazing. Back in the district you can hardly see anything at night from all the dust from the coal…Wanted a chance to look at the stars before we got to the capitol." she explains.

"...oh…" Was all Bellamy was able to get out. He didn't think a girl so privileged would care about something as simple as stars.

"Yeah… do you wan't some help?" she asked him.

She..wanted..to help him. He found it more than strange, but was in no position to pass that offer up. He nodded. He was so miserable he didn't care.

She looked him over. "Alright… you felt like you have a bit of a fever. I'll go get some wet towels to help you cool off and clean you up a bit." she says as she heads inside.

She stops at the door way, but doesn't look back, "And take off your shirt, you got puke on it," she says as she walks off.


	5. I Am Helping You Behemoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Bellamy, sort of.

He sits there. He knows Clarke was right. He's burning up so bad he feels as if he's just going to pass out. He lays in a chair, his head back, his eyes closed. Wishing Octavia was there. She would be laughing her ass off at his stupidity and stubbornness, but he would have loved it right now. You know how people say laughter is the best medicine?

Well for Bellamy, it was. Not his own of course, because he rarely laughed. But Octavia's laughter was magical and healing. It always had been. He remembered even a couple of years back when he fell off the roof while re-shingeling it and broke his arm. She had laughed so hard because it had been his own fault for listening to no one and not being careful. He had been mad and scared at first about going to the district doctor. He fought her the whole way there. He insisted he was fine. He had not been to a doctor since their mother passed and in truth he had been scared. Plus, it would just be another bill he would have to pay so he didn't see the point. But Octavia had insisted and dragged him. He had sat there in the waiting room, being drained of color by the minute, from his fear and the amount of pain he had been in. But after awhile he had been so completely drawn in by Octavia's laughter and forgot the pain and the fear….God he missed her so much already.

He hears footsteps stop at the doorway…. It's silent. He opens his eyes. Clarke is standing there holding a bucket. He stares at her. It's like she's frozen.

"Hey princess, you in there?" He inquires.

She shakes her head appearing to have snapped out of it and sets the bucket down.

In truth she had been staring at Bellamy laying in the chair. He had taken his shirt off like she had requested. And despite him being covered in sweat and wreaking of vomit, he somehow, had looked peaceful. Like he hadn't had just thrown up enough food to equal twice his own body weight. His eyes were closed and he had been smiling just a bit. Like he was actually happy and at peace for a minute. She had to admit. He actually looked decent that way, attractive even….

Not that she'd ever be stupid enough to say absolutely any of what was on her mind. She took a sopping wet towel from the bucket and wrung it out a bit, not a lot tho. It was still...well soaked.

Bellamy had changed his position to crunching forward with his head in his hands. It was ringing again with pain. He heard Clarke walk over to him and just stand in front of him.

She didn't know whether she should start wiping him down or just hand the towel to him, so he could do it himself.

"Space princess can you come back down to earth and actually do something here?" Bellamy mumbled.

Well that made up her mind real quick. She grabbed one of his hands and swung the wet towel down on it. It made a pretty loud smack.

"OW!" he said as he looked up at her. "What the hell? I thought you were going to help, not hurt me. Shit." he says a bit mad.

She smirks and arches her feet as she rocks on them, like she's extremely happy. "I am helping. You behemoth. There's the wet towel, cool off with it.." Clarke says in a sweet tone, that implies the biggest "go fuck yourself" Bellamy has ever been told by a woman.

"Freaking brat," Bellamy thought as she turned around and left.


	6. Who is Bellamy Blake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts from Bellamy's point of view and ends in Clarke's point of view. Clarke begins to fear Bellamy.

The train arrives in the capitol. Clarke looks so excited and waves looks out the windows in awe. People smile at the blond as she smiles back.

Bellamy, already hates this. He feels like a fucking goldfish in a bowl, being watched. Being watched by freaky different colored freaks. He feels like an animal in a cage being trotted around by a tamer to entertain the masses. He wants to just fucking flip them all off. Tell them all they look like fucking morons.

Lincoln puts a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him. But really it’s Lincoln way silently of saying: “Don’t fuck it up already wild boar”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and smiles. It’s not a real smile. It’s as fake as they come. Hell it’s a smirk. He smirks as he thinks about how these people would freak it if the rolls were reversed. How they would scream, and cry, and beg, if it were their children being rounded up and forced to slaughter.

The thought actually gives him great joy. And it seems these idiots don’t have any idea what he’s thinking, what his smirk holds. He waves with that same smile.

Clarke turns to look at Bellamy. To see how he’s doing with all this. Wondering if he’s able to hide the bile she’s sure is coming up in his stomach as well as it is in her own. She doesn't know why, but she’s worried he won't be able to suppress his hate for these people. I mean she knows he despises her for how good she had it back in district 12. She can only imagine how much he hates these capitol morons.

As she looks at him she feels something in the pit of her stomach drop. That smirk on his face… It’s different from how he smirked at pissing her off. It’s...more twisted. She sure she is the only one that notices it. All the capitol people seem to love it. She guess it did look charming. But she couldn't think about how charming it looked.

Back home she always read people by analyzing their faces, it was habit. She did it ever since she could remember. And she was excellent at it, she could read people as easy and as quickly as all the books she had read. And to her, she read only one thing on his face, murder.. It screamed of darkness. And his eyes, his eyes were the worst. They were empty, completely void of any warmth. Like two brown voids. 

His face, literally scared and rocked her to her core for a minute. Her sweet smile faltering completely before she remembers all of who is watching.

She knew he was an arrogant ass, definitely not a nice person, but, before now she had never been scared of him. She wondered who he really was, if this was real face, and if the rest was just a facade of a killer.

Her mind flashes to last night when he was laying in the chair. How peaceful and sweet his face was, his smile. How did that face become this?

She found herself wondering, trying to find an answer. Who was he? How dangerous was he? Would she be killed right off the bat by her fellow tribute? Who was he? Who was Bellamy Blake?

She forces herself to look away, clear her head and smile again.


End file.
